


then the world whispers "boom..."

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss cam loves the pack, and every couple gets caught… even the pair that aren’t actually together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then the world whispers "boom..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for fullmoon this week! This was originally written for Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #180 - Fireworks. So, we have an indoor hockey team, and they set off fireworks indoors (not joking) every time they score. I couldn’t resist combining that with a kiss cam story for a bit of fluff. I think we all need some fluff right now.

It’s pack night at the indoor hockey arena, and they’ve got seats right behind the boards, down by one of the goals. While there haven’t been any fights thrown down, there’s been plenty of action, and checks right up against the glass in front of them. Every time the glass shakes, Scott and Stiles shout, cheering for the Firebirds.

So maybe checking is the best part of hockey. It’s a great way to enjoy aggression without getting in an actual fight. And the pack gets plenty of fighting on their own, so this makes for a nice break.

The Firebirds aren’t a great team, but their opponents tonight are even worse. By the third period, the indoor fireworks have gone off three times for home team goals, and Stiles’s ears are ringing from the booms.

He’s also a little tired of just how often the pack has managed to appear on the Jumbotron.

The first time the kiss cam swept over them in the middle of the second period, Scott and Isaac were already making out like they were still teenagers exploring each other’s tonsils on the couch at home. The cheer was deafening, and when the cam shifted a bit to the right to Lydia, she smirked and buffed her nails before planting a thorough kiss on Jordan.

They had a few moment’s peace after that, broken by the scream of the air horn and boom of the fireworks for the third goal. The kiss cam swept back after that, capturing Hayden and Liam being cute, and Mason and Corey curled together as Mason somehow snoozed through all the noise (Corey kissed his forehead for the cam). When it came back at the very end of the second period, Jackson tried to duck out of view, and somehow ended up kissed by Lydia, Jordan, Danny, Scott, and Isaac before Cora managed to grab her boyfriend back and climb into Jackson’s lap and thoroughly claim him, sucking a bright red hickey at his collarbone.

Thankfully the kiss cam moved on again before the hickey healed.

Stiles goes with Scott to get drinks and snacks during the break before the third period. By the time they get back, the period’s already started, and Malia has Kira on her lap as they kiss for the cam. It starts sweet but turns hot and heavy before the camera drifts away.

And of course, this means that everyone has switched seats, and Stiles is left in the seat next to Derek, who is slouched down, his arms crossed, a glower knitting his brows together.

“Problem?” Stiles asks, and Derek mutters something he can’t hear. So fine, whatever. Stiles pushes a beer into Derek’s hand, ignores as the wolf guzzles it in one long gulp. “You know, you could just give up and enjoy yourself,” Stiles says, trying to keep his tone light. “Everyone else is.”

“Some of them need a private room to enjoy themselves in,” Derek grumbles, and Stiles laughs.

“What, are you lonely?” Stiles nudges his elbow. “Just give in and enjoy your singular status. Do you see me complaining about being a third—” He glances at the rest of the pack. “Some very large odd number, rarely just third wheel. Anyway, point is, do you see me complaining about being single?” He leans toward Derek, lays his head on his shoulder. “You and me, single guys, keeping each other company.”

“Wonderful,” Derek says dryly.

“Hey, dude.” Scott pokes Stiles’s shoulder, then again when he doesn’t respond right away. “Dude, look up. You’re on the cam.”

Because of course he is. When Stiles looks, the kiss cam has that giant fucking red heart around himself and Derek, who still has his arms crossed and is scowling like he could break the camera with his glare.

“It’s not going to move until we kiss,” Stiles points out. Derek grunts, but he doesn’t say no, just looks at Stiles like he’s daring him to try.

Like Stiles is going to resist a dare.

He cradles Derek’s face in his hands, long fingers spread, tangling in the space where Derek’s hair has gotten just a little too long. Stiles leans in slowly, whispers, “is this okay?” and waits until Derek grunts softly again before he presses his lips to Derek’s.

It’s a little dry, and Stiles flicks his tongue out, wets his own lips and catches Derek’s by accident. There’s a soft sound and Stiles presses closer, his mouth loose and easy, tongue touching against Derek’s lips again until his mouth parts in response. Hands grip Stiles’s shoulders, holding him in place, and Stiles feels his heart thud loudly in his chest.

Stiles dimly registers Scott’s voice somewhere in the background, but all he can focus on is the way Derek’s tongue flicks out, the small flush of burn when Derek’s stubble scrapes against his skin. There’s a nudge to his shoulder, and Stiles breaks the kiss abruptly.

“Cam’s gone,” Scott points out.

Stiles doesn’t really give a fuck about the kiss cam anymore. Derek’s still gripping Stiles’s arms, and Stiles doesn’t want to pull away. So he leans back in, tentatively brushes his lips against Derek’s; he tastes the growl, swallows it down when Derek tugs him closer.

“So we can keep doing this?” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s lips. “Say _fuck being single_ and keep kissing each other?”

Derek lets go of Stiles’s shoulder, brings his hand up to gently cradle the back of Stiles’s head. “We can talk it out later. After the game. Kiss now.”

Their lips meet and there’s a sudden blare of noise—a bell rings, the airhorn sounds, and there’s a boom overhead.

Stiles can’t help it. He grins. “Hey Derek, I saw fireworks when we kissed.”

Derek huffs, drags Stiles onto his lap. “Shut up.”

And Stiles has to say, it’s a very effective way of shutting him up. Even with the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been writing as much fic lately, but you can still find me chattering about fandom, writing, and anything that strikes my fancy [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)! I love to chat, so feel free to poke me there.


End file.
